Kid Icarus: Aurum Strike
by ITM
Summary: The Aurum aren't finished with Earth yet. The gods all thought the Brain controlled the Aurum. They were wrong. A young god named Fushon claims himself as god of technology and Aurum has made himself known to the gods. He claims he will destroy the galaxy in the name of the Aurum, and Earth is its first target. Now, it's up to Pit to smite Fushon and destroy the Aurum!


**Kid Icarus: Aurum Strike**

**By: ITM**

**Chapter 1: Aurum Return**

In Skyworld, all was at peace. Fighters were playing Light VS Dark and Free-For-All battles, centurions were on guard, and everyone's favorite angel was practicing sparring with Dark Pit. Pit had gone back to using his Palutena Bow from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where he made a remarkable comeback in the gaming industry. He originally used his First Blade during his adventures fighting Medusa and Hades, but wanted a classic weapon to return to Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U with. Dark Pit used the Silver Bow. Pit and Dark Pit both unattached their bows, and they used them as melee blades. Speaking of melee, why had Pit not been invited to Super Smash Bros. Melee before? Pit and Dark Pit clashed blades.

"Wow, Pittoo," Pit said. "You've gotten really strong since Hades was defeated!"

Dark Pit frowned. "I said not to call me that. My name is Dark Pit. Always has been, always will." Dark Pit swung one of his blades, but Pit blocked the attack.

"Did you hear the good news?" Pit asked. "I've been invited to Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U!"

Dark Pit frowned again. "Why wasn't _I _invited? I'm just as good as you if not better."

"Well, in Brawl, you were a costume for me," Pit replied. "I looked just like you, and fans started calling that costume the Dark Pit costume. "Hey, maybe Pandora was a fan girl, and wanted me to look in the Mirror of Truth to create a living version of the Dark Pit costume."

"Not funny," Dark Pit said.

"Also, if anyone from here were to be invited to this next Super Smash Bros. game, I think it would be Magnus. He's the strongest human ever!"

"I could kill him in one swift move if I really wanted to."

"Ah, don't be such a downer. If Magnus isn't invited, I'm sure you would be the next choice. Who else could be a fair fighter from here?"

"What about me?" a familiar voice said.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said. "No offense, but I don't think it would be fair to have a _goddess_ in the game. It would be too unfair. Also, you're my Final Smash."

"Don't forget," Palutena reminded. "I was in the Subspace Emissary, and I gave you the Palutena Bow. That became your logo."

"Yeah!" Pit said. "I remember watching Mario and Kirby fight, the Subspace Bombs, which remind me of Reset Bombs, getting the bow, and the coolest part was teaming up with Mario. _The _Super Mario! Not to mention Kirby, Link, Yoshi, and others. Even Solid Snake from Konami was there, _and _Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog! The worst part was getting trophinized a few times. That hurts!"

"I think you've used enough references for one chapter," Dark Pit said. Dark Pit was very annoyed that he missed all the fun of Brawl. To be fair, he never existed until he was born from the Mirror of Truth about four years later. Wait, if Pit had once defeated Medusa 25 years ago from 2012, and was at least 10 years old during that time, did that mean Pit was at least 35 years old? Weird.

Suddenly, a blue-purple meteor struck an area near the Light VS Dark arena. Pit and Dark Pit rushed over to the crash site. When they arrived, Pit stared in horror at what came out of the meteor, except it wasn't a meteor at all. It was some sort of egg, and out of it hatched triangular flying ships. The ships started shooting laser balls everywhere.

"No... it can't be," Pit said in shock. "The Aurum?!"

"Who are the Aurum?" Dark Pit nonchalantly asked.

"But, that's impossible!" Palutena said. "Pyrrhon pushed the Aurum all the way to the other side of the universe! With his power, it would take the Aurum hundreds of years to return to Earth!"

"Which is why they had a little help from me!" a sinister voice rang out. Suddenly, a figure appeared like a god or goddess would on Earth. A giant teenage-boy wearing a helmet of titanium and flashing panels and had an antenna on the top with a microphone on the bottom. The boy wore a vest with the symbol of the Aurum on it, jeans, boots, and Nintendo Power Gloves on his hands. The Power Gloves looked upgraded with Aurum technology. His boots were also upgraded, because he was hovering in mid-air.

"Who are you?" Palutena asked.

"My name is Fushon," the boy said. "You know, like fusion, only with an 'h' instead of an 'i.'"

"You look like some sort of Aurum fanboy," Pit remarked.

"I should," Fushon sneered. "After all, I'm god of the Aurum and all technology!"

"WHAT?!" both Pit and Palutena yelled.

"Who are the stupid Aurum?!" Dark Pit asked.

Fushon ignored Dark Pit and turned his attention towards Pit. "So, _you're _the young angel who single-handedly wiped out the Aurum."

"Well," Pit said. "Not just me. There's Viridi, Pyrrhon, Hades, and Palutena that helped me."

"Interesting, so there are multiple threats to the Aurum!" Fushon said.

"Hades is dead, and Pyrrhon is no where to be seen," Pit said.

"Even more interesting," Fushon said. "If the ones known as Hades and Pyrrhon are incapacitated, that leaves the ones known as Viridi and Palutena to annihilate! If you're the captain of Palutena's legion, then you are a major threat to my plans of universal conquest! AURUM! ATTACK THE ANGEL! ALSO, GET THE BLACK ANGEL! HE LOOK'S LIKE A THREAT!" The Aurum Tribytes focused their laser attacks on Pit and Dark Pit.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT ARE THE FREAKING OF AURUM?!" Dark Pit yelled as he shot arrows from his Silver Bow at the Tribytes. Pit unattached his bow and started melee attacking the Tribytes.

"AURUM SQUAD #593376: TAKE TO THE SKIES AND RAIN DEATH FROM THE HEAVENS!" Fushon yelled into his microphone. The Aurum obeyed and flew into the sky.

"Hey! The only one who sends death from the heavens is me!" Pit yelled. "Lady Palutena! Please activate the power of flight!"

"You got it, Pit!" Palutena said as Pit's wings flashed blue and took off into the clouds. Dark Pit was left alone with Fushon.

"Why do look like the Palutena angel?" Fushon asked.

"Long story," Dark Pit said. "And I don't care who the Aurum are anymore! If they're gonna blow up the planet, I won't allow it! Take this!" Dark Pit shot arrows at Fushon, but Fushon used his Aurum Power Gloves to block all of them.

"I'll kill you later," Fushon said. "But right now, I've got angel wings to rip off!" Fushon used his Aurum hover boots to fly after Pit. Dark Pit was left alone.


End file.
